


Dare To Love

by BlinkYourEyes



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-27
Updated: 2010-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-11 06:38:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/109537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlinkYourEyes/pseuds/BlinkYourEyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione and Snape decide to come out about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dare To Love

"The loving are the daring." –Bayard Taylor

"I think we should." She said suddenly. He turned his attention from her hair to her face. He looked at her, confusion crossing his features. "I mean, I think we should...go...public?" She asked more than stated. He stayed quiet, thoughts running through his head. Going public? Letting everyone know that they loved each other? It seemed...risky. "What do you think?" She asked nervously. He sighed.  
"Do you want to?" He asked in his dark, spine tingling voice. She shifted uncomfortably in her spot beside him. "I mean, there are consequences. You know there are a number of people that wont approve." He pointed out. She nodded her head. He was right. People like Mcgonagall, Harry, Ron, and plenty others would be rather digusted. Dumbledore, on the other hand, already knew. He was the main reason all of this was possible. Setting Hermione up as Snape's apprentice, that was his idea. Hermione and Severus then got to do classes in private, after dinner time. Most of the reason she doesn't wake up in the Head-Girl dorm in the morning are the private lessons.  
"I mean, it would good to get it off my chest. And i'm ready to face those consequences, if you are." She snuggled up to his chest and he put an arm around her back. He was ready. They couldn't seperate them. They were in love, it wasn't fair.  
"I'm ready." He said simply. The two words sent a smile to Hermione's face. She hugged him closer. "Tomorrow then. In a corridor, the one by the Great Hall. We'll make a scene." He explained. She nodded her head.  
"But, I only want certain people there. We have to make sure that the only people there are McGonagall, Harry, Ron, and Ginny." She added. He agreed.  
"And Malfoy." He said. She looked at him. "Well, I at least want someone on my side." He sighed. She giggled lightly and closed her eyes.  
Next Morning  
"Hermione, love wake up." He gently nudged her as she slept agaisnt his chest. She stirred awake and looked up at him groggily.  
"Severus...?" She mumbled. He smiled a bit and chuckled to himself.  
"Yes, i'm here love." He stroked her cheek and pushed a strand of brown hair behind her ear. "It's time to wake up. Breakfast time." He kissed her forehead and lifted her onto her feet. She staggered a bit, but then gained balance. She threw on a new cloak, from her dresser in the corner. Another gift from Dumbledore. He knew that Hermione spent many nights in Snape's chambers, but everytime she did, she had to wear the same clothing as the day before. It was getting quite unsanitary.   
"Alright. Ready?" She asked, combing down her hair and putting it up in a high pony tail. He nodded his head and motioned for her to stay where she was. She did as she was told as he poked his head outside of his chambers. He checked to see if there was anyone in the corridor, and making the assumption that there was nobody out there. He grabbed Hermione's hand and they walked out to the hallway. She giggled and hung onto his waist as they made their way down to the Great Hall. That's when they heard voices.  
"...I'm bringing you to Professor Dumbledore's office. All of you." They heard McGonagall say. Hermione and Snape broke apart immediatly, and Hermione hid behind him. Snape saw that Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, and Draco were behind her. "Detention, for all of you. What were you thinking?" She scolded. They all looked ashamed, though Harry and Ron had smug grins on their faces. "Severus, what are you doing here?" McGonagall asked, noticing his dark form in the middle of the hallway. Hermione resisted letting out a little growl. Only she was allowed to call him by his first name.   
"I was just on my way to the Great Hall, for breakfast." He lifted an eyebrow and stepped back a bit. Hermione let out a tiny squeal, he had accidentaly stepped on her foot. "Sorry love," he muttered. Then his eyes widened in shock at what he had said.  
"What was that?" Minerva asked. Severus did not answer. He turned his face away from her and muttered a curse. "And what was that noise?" She quesntioned. Again, he did not answer. "Severus, what was that noise?" She demanded. Instead of answering, Hermione came out from her hiding place behind him, and wrapped her hands around his arm. She narrowed her eyes down to the floor.   
"Hello Professor. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco." She mumbled. She gripped onto Snape's arm tighter. This didn't seem as good as an idea as it did the night before. Though Snape was all calm on the outside, on the inside he was panicking for what might happen to Hermione at this point.  
"Easy love," He told her, loosening her grip on his arm. McGonagall from Hermione to Snape, and then a look of shock and terror crossed her face as she realized the physical contact between the two. She was clinging to his arm, and he wasn't pushing her away like he would.   
"Hermione will no longer be in any of Professor Snape's classes. Hermione will no longer be Professor Snape's apprentice. Hermione will no longer be able to patrol the corridors at night." Professor McGonagall spoke. Harry and Ron both wore faces of disgust, while Ginny and Draco looked pleadingly at their friends. Hermione and Snape started protesting, and were soon joined by Draco and Ginny. Harry ran up to them and tore Snape away from Hermione. She cried out in fear as Ron grabbed onto her and dragged her away from Snape. She fought agaisnt him, trying to get back to him. McGonagall kept chanting out things that Hermione and Snape will not be doing anymore. "Professor Snape will no longer be teaching at Hogwarts. Hermione is now stripped of her Head-Girl badge." She finally concluded. At the mention of that, Hermione and Snape let out screams.  
"Why not?! Because of love? Because we dare to love?!" Hermione screetched, apalled at being demoted and at the thought of Severus being sent away.  
"Student teacher relationships are not tolerated here." McGonagall stated.  
"I don't think that is for you to decide, Minerva." A voice came out. Somewhere out of thin air, Dumbledore appeared. "You see, Severus has not caused any harm to Miss Granger, but actually loves her a great deal. Surely some of you would know what love is like?" He raised an eyebrow. Ginny and Draco looked at each other and interlocked their hands. "And how would you feel if you were seperated? How would you feel if you were taken away from me, Minerva?" He asked, caressing her cheek with one of his hands.  
"But Albus, this is different-"   
"No, it isnt. They're relationship is much like ours. An age difference does not matter." He corrected her. "Miss Granger will be able to be in Severus' classes, she will be his apprentice, and she is certaintly not stripped of her Head-Girl duties." He told them. "If you please, release Miss Granger and Professor Snape." He instructed Harry and Ron. They did as they were told, letting go of their victims arms.   
How could they be so cruel to them? They were Hermione's best friends, and they were keeping her from love.  
"Hermione....im sorry. It's just...Snape your talking about." Ron apologized. Hermione rushed over to Snape and hugged him tightly. He wrapped his strong arms around her and kissed the top of her head.   
"I know it is. And I wouldn't have it any other way." She sighed.   
"I...I to am sorry, Miss Granger. Severus." Minerva turned her attention to them. She looked at them pleadingly. "It's just...unusual. I never expected it. And you're so much older than her, and my motherly instincts and..." She trailed off.  
"Minerva, it's alright. Just please, please never take her away from me. Ever." Snape responded, hugging Hermione closer to him.   
"No, I won't. I can see it, and it's love. Something we all need." Minerva hugged Albus. Draco placed a kiss on Ginny's cheek and held her close to him. Harry and Ron looked at each other akwardly, and then jokingly hugged each other.


End file.
